New officer
by Sonar
Summary: Blaze transferred herself from her former taskforce for reasons unknown and joins the Japanese taskforce. Despite the fact that she known that she was different, she would soon see that the choice she made was for the best. Chapter 2 pending.


New officer by Sonar

Deathnote and its character are not my property. Only the story idea is mine and so is my character Blaze. Dedicated to BleuLFinnegan from Deviantart.

He may of been a man of few words but made his intentions clear. Even if he felt afraid at times, Ide was just like everyone else. Sure, he may of been serious but he defined himself differently than other people. He was not exactly a romantic and people assumed he was probably hopeless. He did hate small talk while trying to do work. He did assume that he would probably remain single for most of his life and even at his age, it did not seem to matter.

Today, he was not sure what to make about things. All he was doing was minding his own business while officers were talking quietly. Aizawa was not far from Ide and there was reports mostly going on. Just like Aizawa, he was in his early 30s. was busy taking phone calls and it was mostly busy.

Hideki Ide looked up as he finished doing another report. He didn't seem bothered with doing it but stuff was being moved around like crazy. He was interupted from his thoughts when he was asked to take some files to another room. The police building was big and had plenty of offices in the building. Ide did not even seem to debate really.

He did not waste any time in grabbing the folders and leaving the room. It did seem like that it would be a long day but he didn't seem to mind. He was all business when it came to the police force. He was just unaware that the Japanese Taskforce would soon get a new officer.

Downstairs...

A new person had walked into the building. With brown hair and eyes, the female made her way into the lobby of the building. It did seem to catch her attention as she walked up to the desk where two men are.

"Excuse me.", she said as the male officer looked up.

To her, she did not know the officers that were working on the bottom floor.

"May I help you?", asked the officer.

The female nodded as she looked at him.

"I am looking for Deputy director Kitumura. I have a meeting with him.", she answered.

The man looked at her as she did almost narrow her eyes. She clearly meant business as she had her hands almost behind her. She was looking at the officer in front of her. She had talked to the man for a moment and politely nodded once they had things cleared up. They even had to go as far as calling the deputy chief director himself.

She then left the desk and made her way to the elevator. She knew that she would probably get lost on her first day at the new taskforce that she was stationed at. She takes a deep breath and her shoulders did tense up as she exhaled. She pressed a button but wasn't sure if she had the right floor. She could only hope that she didn't make a bad impression but she didn't seem worried about that.

As she was in the elevator, she fixed up her clothing and could only wait to see what it would be like. She had reminded herself that things were quite different but she had been in Japan before but had never thought that she would be there.

The elevator had moved fast and she had found herself getting on one of the floors. Once she got out, she ignored the lights above her head and continued to walk. The door closed behind her as she was holding a folder in her hand. It was her transfer order to the station. She was not sure what interesting characters she might run into or if she would fit in.

She felt rather lost and there were no officers were in the hallway.

She thought," I hope this is the right floor."

As she walked around, she was looking at the doors. She was hesitant to open them really because she was sure that she would find nothing. Being an officer does take alot and not always knowing directions seem to be common when going into a building like this.

"Maybe I should try this way.", she thought while she continued.

She came to a crossroads and went straight ahead. She didn't look ahead but at her folder instead. As she was walking, the door opened up not far from her. At that moment, someone had came out and it happened to be Ide. He didn't even see her either as he closed the door. When he turned, their bodies collided with each other. She was taken offguard as she stumbled back, losing her folder in the process as he dropped a few as well.

Ide was not sure what just happened as he managed not to fall. When the movement stopped, he looked up and was quite surprised really. He did let out a small noise like a "hmm" sound in a sense. He saw a female dressed in a gray suit and pants and a black tie. Her brown hair seemed to be short and it looked like she had fallen over.

Ide did not exactly expect to crash into a woman. She had not looked up at him yet as he was certain that he should check on her. She seemed to be aware of what was going on as she rubbed one side of her head, just to make sure that she didn't hit whatever she hit too hard.

He decided to clear his voice, ignoring the folders on the floor that he had dropped. When his voice cleared up, it stopped Blaze from trying to find her file. She looked up and when she looked up, her brown eyes caught sight of his face.

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?", asked Ide.

He was trying his best to remain composed which did seem to be almost easy at this point. Still, he wondered how she got in here and what her motives were. She blinked her eyelids and managed a nod.

"I'm fine. I should of paid more attention.", she replied honestly.

She looked at the folders on the ground. He saw where her gaze went.

"I'm sorry about that.", she said.

He did seem to realize that it was partly his mess as well as she moved her hands.

"It's all right. I didn't see you coming.", he replied, sounding almost sheepish but rather more honest and soft in his response.

He kneeled down as she was trying to find her file. He looked at her, trying to figure what she was doing here. His eyes were filled with some curiousity. Their hands had nearly touched as they managed to pick up the papers.

The papers were not exactly sorted but somehow, he started to manage to sort them a bit. She moved in a bit closer and gave him a hand. She had nearly touched his hand as they both looked up to each other. He noticed a folder by his leg and picked it up.

"Is this yours?", he asked as he held the folder up.

She nodded and took it from his hand.

"Thanks.", she replied.

She was tempted to ask him if he was the deputy chief director but he seemed a bit young to be one. She noted that he had no eyebrows but decided it would be best not to question that.

"So what are you doing here miss?", he asked politely.

She looked at him and tilts her head. She did not really need to think about it as she nearly looked away.

"I'm here because I have a meeting with Deputy Director Kitamura but unforunately, I got a bit lost.", she replied to the best of her knowledge.

It did seem to catch his attention. Could she be a police officer? Ide did tend to notice a few things. They did not even introduce each other and it might of caught his attention.

"I see.", he paused.

"Maybe you can help me.", she spoke softly while holding the folder close to herself.

She did not appear dazed from being knocked off her feet as he got the papers sorted and into the folder. Before taking the folders, he offered his hand and she accepted it. He helped her up to his feet but still held her hand.

"I can help you get there. I'm Hideki Ide.", he introduced himself.

Blaze smirked a bit.

"I'm Blaze.", she replied while nodding her head as he gave her a brief handshake.

Ide did start to wonder if she was an officer or not but it could be assumed that she was. He wondered what he had in that file of hers? He had admitted that since just running into her just now made him feel curious. He released her hand and picked up the folders.

"Is that your real name?", he asked out of sudden curiousity.

She shaked her head and joked," No but if it can be if you want it too."

She smiled a bit before looking to her folder. He had a feeling that it was a joke but he might of not got it. Still, he never thought he would see an officer using an alias. As if it was a promise, he motioned her to follow him. She did relax a bit as Ide was sure that something was up.

"Are you a police officer?", he asked.

"Yes I am. I actually am being transferred to the taskforce here.", she told him.

Well, it clearly confirmed that he knew that she was an officer. She may of not been wearing a skirt but she was an officer. Ide and Blaze headed to the staircase and made their way up the stairs.

Blaze had to admit that she was surprised that she was even talking. Still, it seemed that he had managed to get her to talk when she was trying to remain quiet. Still, it didn't hurt to tell him that she was an officer or he might of kicked her out of the building if he thought that she was not an officer. She was not sure if she would fit in.

After a few minutes, they made their way up and Ide opened the door. She felt a bit nervous but would not let it show yet. Apparently, the director was on the same floor as the other officers that were working. Blaze walked in with Ide and saw that officers were working.

Ide told her," Follow me."

She looked to him as his body was sideways. He turned his body after she nodded. She had followed him as a man with an afro looked up to see what was going on. Blaze nearly looked back but ignored the man's look. Ide lead her to the end of the room where the office was. She had to admit that things might just get interesting. Ide knocked on the door for her.

"Please excuse me.", Ide looked back to her as she gave him some room.

"Thank you .", she spoke politely.

He nodded and then excused himself by moving past her. However, he had looked back, realizing that she might be different from the others. However, he knew that he had to get back to work so he went to take the folders to where they needed to be. Of course, she opened the door a few seconds later and walked into the office where the deputy chief director was waiting. 


End file.
